


Of Gross Malls and Pretty Mannequins

by DammitNotAgain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Is a Little Shit, Female Hange Zoë, Hange spelt Hanji, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Pierced Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammitNotAgain/pseuds/DammitNotAgain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hates malls. But he doesn't mind the boy with the eyes of a god and the hips to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gross Malls and Pretty Mannequins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To everyone who is giving my story the time of day, I hope I meet your expectations. And please, feel free to criticize. This is the first thing I’ve ever written, so feedback is needed. 
> 
> Enjoy~

It's times like this when Levi feels a slight twinge of regret for not blocking out Hanji's ~~crazy~~  friendly nature years ago.

 

As much as he preaches about regret being an emotion you shouldn't feel, he just can't help it. He loves Hanji, he really does. But driving through town twenty miles above speed limit while shitty 60's music is blasting out of crackly speakers isn't the way he'd like to spend a day off. And to top it all off, Hanji is taking him to a fucking mall, of all places.

 

There are a lot of places Levi loathes, but malls are pretty high on his list.

 

They’re big ass buildings that are filled with rude and annoying people rushing around with their screaming kids to buy the most overpriced shit. And don't even get him started with all of the different smells.  

 

Yeah, malls are pretty fucking high on that list.

 

Why did he agree to go to the mall then? Well, Hanji caught him in a vulnerable state. Levi is not his quick self when he first wakes up. Before 8 am he is nothing but a hungry, mumbling shell of a man.

 

Catch Levi Ackerman at the right time with a generous offer of free food and you’ll have him in the palm of your hand for a good hour.

 

_I've known her for fifteen years. A few hours is nothing. It's not like it'll kill me._

 

Though, Levi is a bit hesitant on that last thought. He can’t even begin to make sense of why anyone thought it was a good idea to give _Hanji_ a driver’s license. That being said, Levi is relieved beyond words when the car starts to slow down.

 

But that relief quickly switches back to anguish once he realizes that the reason the car is slowing down is because they are entering the mall parking lot.     

 

_Fucking hell._

 

As Levi steps out of the car he can feel the genuine dread finally dawn on him. But he can't turn back now, oh no. He has to brave this storm. Either that or Hanji forces him. And he'd like to leave with his dignity, thank you very much.

 

_Let’s get this over with, then._

 

~

 

Levi hates malls. But he loves tea. It's one of the things that can calm him down in an instant.

 

So when Levi’s attitude turns for the worse after he finishes his breakfast, Hanji is quick to buy him a lavender iced tea. Levi prefers it hot, but it'll hold him over until he makes it out of the godforsaken building.

 

"Oh my god Levi look!"

 

_Jesus fucking Christ._

 

Or maybe not.

 

"What the hell could be so important that you have to yell?" Levi said in a sharp tone, grip tightening on his tea.

 

"Victoria's secret is having a sale!"

 

Enter the most exasperated look Levi's worn all morning.

 

"Really?" Came his sarcastic reply.

 

"Really, really. Look!" Hanji said as she was pointing toward the store, seemingly oblivious to Levi's pointed glare.

 

He sighed as he spared a glance at the store. "Okay Hanji, there's a sale at Victoria's secret. You want me to dance a fucking jig?" He said, turning his eyes back to the eccentric woman.

 

"We have to buy something." Hanji said, as if she were stating the obvious. She grabbed Levi's wrist in an attempt to drag him to the store.

 

"I’m not going anywhere near that place with you. I can stand listening to you babble on about clothes. But when it comes to what goes under those clothes? I think I’d finally lose it." Levi stated, snatching his wrist away.

 

"Oh come on! What if I buy you a cute little pair of panties?" Hanji said in an amused tone.

 

"Fuck no. You can knock yourself out, but I'm staying right here." Levi said, making it apparent that there was no more room for argument. Thankfully, Hanji relented.

 

"Fine. But don't complain when my panty game tops yours, grumpy." Comes her reply as she turns to the shop.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Levi goes to sit on a nearby bench, making sure it's facing away from the store for good measure. And seeing as there's not much more to do, he observes his surroundings.

 

To the left and right of him there's a few more benches and the occasional perfume or phone case cart in the distance. And in front of him is a little shoe shop. Same as the other shops, the doors and arched windows are made of see through glass, showing the little displays and mannequins.

 

Along the arches of the windows are twinkling white Christmas lights. Although, the window closest to Levi seems to be the only one without lights.

 

_It's a sign._

 

Levi thinks bitterly, reflecting on this unamusing day.

 

Just as he takes another sip from his drink, movement from the window in front of him catches his attention. At first he thinks it's one of the mannequins, which scares the shit out of him, resulting in him choking on his tea.

 

After his coughing fit, he looks at the source of the movement. It seems to be someone who works at the store. _Thank god._

 

They stop behind the glass with a unopened box of Christmas lights. _What a coincidence._ Levi examines the boy as he starts to open the box.

 

Average height, short, dark brown hair, tanned skin, boyish facial features, lithe body, looks to be young. _Not bad._ Levi continues watching as the boy unravels the new strand of lights.

 

The employee reaches up and begins hanging the lights, starting on the right side of the arch of the window. With each section that gets hung Levi can see the picture in front of him slowly start to complete. Levi glances at the top of the window, where the arch is at it’s highest point, and then glances back at the boy.

 

He’s really not all that tall, he’s already reaching out arms length on the section he’s on. But, from what Levi can tell, the boy didn’t bring a chair or step stool of any kind. The raven leans over, elbows resting on his knees, intent on watching how the scene in front of him plays out.

 

The closer the boy gets to the top of the arch, the more he has to stretch, until he finally reaches the top and successfully hangs the strand. He has to be on the very tips of his toes with his arms reached to their limit.

 

Levi smirks at the stubbornness of the boy. His eyes travel from the boy's hands down to- _oh._

 

_Oh fuck._

 

There, in front of Levi’s prying eyes, is the boy’s stomach, which is now exposed. Like the other visible parts of the boy’s body, the skin is tan and has a neatly trimmed trail of hair that almost reaches up to his belly button.

 

But, as if that wasn’t enough, there, above each sculpted hip bone, lies two shiny silver piercings. But it doesn’t stop there, eyes trailing a little higher, Levi can see that there’s another silver piercing adorning the boy’s belly button.

 

Levi’s eyes are wider than usual as he soaks up the sight in front of him as the boy continues to string the lights down the arch, resulting in his shirt slowly riding back in down. The brunette finishes hanging the last section, now covered once again, and attaches the plug of the strand to the lights in the next window. The strand lights up and illuminates the boy’s face as he steps back and admires his work.

 

The brunette picks up the empty box, but before he leaves his eyes catch Levi’s.

 

The man’s breath hitches. _Oh god those fucking eyes._

 

The boy gives a smirk and a wink before turning around and walking back into the store with a slight sway to his hips.

 

Levi sits there speechless as Hanji appears beside him with her newly acquired undergarments. Though he doesn’t actually notice her until a hand waves in front of his face.

 

“Levi? Buddy? Are you alright? You’re looking a little pale. Well, paler than usual.”

 

The raven snaps out of his trance and slowly nods, getting up and scrambling back to the car with a slightly concerned Hanji.

 

Levi hates malls.

 

But you can find right him back in front of the store the very next day.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 5 am. End me.
> 
> This is actually a dream I had awhile ago. A year maybe? I don't know exactly. But it was one of those more vivid dreams that feels real, you know? Though, as of late, I'm starting to forget more and more details as time goes on. So I figured I could write it out and post it, so not only can I look back at it, But you guys can enjoy it as well. It's so weird to think that strangers can take a little peek at the contents of my brain.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, love4155 is the one who gave me that extra little kick that was needed to actually post this. So go give them some love! Their stories are reeeeeaaally good. 
> 
> And again, I hope I've met your expectations. Until next time! ^_^


End file.
